narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Come First Serve: Saiken on the Line
The never ending rainfall continued to patter into the ground as Amegakure lived up to its name. The village hidden under the rain. In the center of this rain soaked village stood a massive tower that embodied the protection of the village, as it stood center fold eyes peeled in the directions it was gazing. The towers eyes were created in the image of a Rinnegan wielder and one of the towers well known residents shared in its vision. Raido X who using his power and passive ability to sense dukkha amplified by his merging and sealing the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path within himself began to do a wide spread search for the location of the rumors now roaming tailed beast known as Saiken. Naturall Raido's dukkha sense could reach no further than the entire perimeter of the village, but with the assistance of the statue he was able to key in and hone inn on dukkhas sources well beyond teh borders of his village. Locating a tailed beast won't be much as of an issue especially using the Gedo Mazo, who9 shares an inate ability and connection with the tailed beast. "Found where the beast dukkha signal is currently resonating". Raido X said as he opened his eyes breaking his concentration link in using the Statues chakra to actively increase his sensory powers. The red glare of his unique Rinnegan seemed to light up the darkness that encased the inside of the dimly lit tower. The six tomoe that took root on each of the concentric pattern in his eye began to narrow in and focus as his vision adjusted for having his eyes shut for so long. Raido stood up and made his way toward the outside where he could see and hear the constant rain patter of rain as it landed on the tower and on him. You actually concentrating?? this is new. I may have to document this in my archives that I actually watched you concentrate. A voice said as it sprouted out from Raido's body sharing in the same glare he did. That voice belonged to Raido's spirit guide the King of Hell. or Yama. Raido's spirit guide and advisor among other things. I thought you would hurt yourself concentrating since we know how you can't sit still. Yama said as he even had a small grin of his own. IN his spirit guide form Yama took on the apperance of a Wolf that was synced with Raido's soul. Often times he would appear as head of a Wolf that would appear from Raido's massive shoulders. "I see your cracking more and more jokes these days Yama. Looks like hanging with me all this time is starting to rub off on you, you keep this up and i may even have to laugh at your jokes". Raido said as a smirk began to plaster itself on his face. Yama sat in silence knowing Raido had a point. "Now that we know where the beast is it's time to complete the grocery list and go get it" Tailed beast hunting season is this year isn't". Raido said as he channeled his power to open to grant him access to the realm of animals. This allowed him to use his Animal Path abilities and summon forth the . A massive bird which was big enough to dwarf a man the size of Raido to ride on his back. The bird much liek Raido boasted the same red eye glare with six tomoe he did, and squaked in response to him being summoned. Raido leaped on the back of the bird becoming more exposed to the rain as it began to soak his long locks of hair and seep into his clothes. Within moments using its well profound speed the bird zoomed through the air and quickly put Pain's tower behind them. Raido was well on his way to the outskirts of Kirigakure which was where the beast signal was emanating from. It Really is a Sweet Deal "I don't sense a person near or around the beast so he must be away from humans living away from them to avoid being detected or found. I can also sense that he is indeed not trapped in a jinchuriki, I sense no human dukkha around him whatsoever". Raido said as he had the bird slow down as he began to see the mist come into view. A tell tale sign he was in the village vicinity. He saw the main island of the village as he had the bird slow its approach. He wanted to avoid getting to close to avoid dealing with a possible barrier that could have been erected over the village. Raido once again closed his eyes and searched the dukkha and saw the beast was residing off in the distance on another island. Kiri had many islands but the main plan was to law lowkey. Kiri had a bad rep when it came to KG users, and nothing said I have a KG like a dojutsu. "Seems the tailed beast is just south of this location. I think we should tread slowly from this point forward. I don't want him to get to excited to see a visitor and then try to melt the flesh off my bones". Raido laughed as it sounded a lot more painful than it looked. He knew a bit about the Six tails powers. "I fail to see the humor in your statement Raido, but I agree you are more useful to me alive than you are dead. Though the idea of having your soul to judge would be fun". Yama said musing himself on that thought. "Its that kind of thinking that prevents me from ever allowing you to play follow the leader, and be the team leader of a mission Your wayy to stingy and you don't like to share". Raido said as laughed softly as Yama's implied threat. "You sure have a way with people, I think with someone of my saved up funds we invest in some humor and personality". Raido said tapping his chin, as the bird continued to make its way toward the southern islands. The bird finally came up on the island where the tailed beast rested as it was actually in a deep slumber sleeping peacefully. The beast reminded Raido of a large snail as it's massive white frame took up nearly 40% perfect of the island. Well would you look at that. Sleeping beauty over here is looking oh so peaceful. The plan is to talk to the beast and not start a conflict, the last thing we want to do is get off on the front foot here. Raido said as he realized the beast had next to no feet present on the underside of its body. Raido you do knw there is no proper way to engage a tailed beast, much less on your own. Your taking a massive risk here just attempting this much. Yama said reminding Raido of risk he was running. Yama, we are not engaging the tailed beaskt anymore than we are confronting it . We are like a protection detail for it, and we have offering a deal. The name of the game is to have him join our side. Raido said as the bird hovered just over the absent space of the island. The murky atmosphere gave the area a warm muggy feel. Won't lie the idea of going toe to toe with a tailed beast is tempting, but last tie I checked slime, and acid aren't good for the skin, nor is it a healthy choice. Raido said as he tightened his gloves. The bird slowly descended as Raido was able to let his feet touch the land. Time to throw on the diplomat hat and get ourselves a new ally. Category:Role-Play